The Man Who Waited
by sonicstar105
Summary: This is a short story that I decided to write out of the blue. I cried while thinking about writing it because to me, it was very heartfelt and sad. I hope you enjoy.


On January 19, 1935, a baby boy was born in South Carolina. The young boy and his family were shunned by many, for they were African American. The boy's name was James Lee, a boy who was treated differently not just because of the color of his skin, but because he was also born without eyes. When James was 5 years old, his parents took him to a park late at night. They gave him a little bell to play with. As James played with the little bell, he had realized that his parents walked away without looking back. No one looked at him as he was playing with his little bell. No one said anything to him, nor did they hold his hand and took him to a new home. For days James sat on the ground with his little bell, hungry after days without food and water. He then got up and walked, not knowing where he was going. All he ever ate was anything that felt like food whenever he searched the ground for any. He drank water from puddles, and slept in boxes or anything that felt like shelter, for he could not see it but he did not mind.

At the age of 16, James was very thin from lack of nourishment, but he was still alive despite his poor living. One day he heard someone speak to him, a voice that was meant for him to hear after years of being ignored.

"Hello there."

The voice was the voice of a young girl. She sounded so sweet and kind, something he was not used to. He felt a hand hold his hand. It was warm and soft, unlike his hands which were cold and dirty.

"My name's Laura, what's your name?"

"James, James Lee."

"Why are your eyes closed James?"

"Because they're missing what helps me see."

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know. It's been years since I've heard them, or felt their hands."

Laura took his other hand, a squeezed it gently. There was sadness on her face for she knew that James had been abandoned, but did he know? Laura heard her father call her name and she knew that she could not have him see her with James, for Laura was white. She would get in trouble if she was seen with a black boy. She was about to leave when she heard James' voice call out to her.

"Laura, will I see you again?"

She turned around and smiled.

"Will you wait for me no matter what?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Then I shall be here tomorrow."

True to her word, Laura came to see James at the park the next day. When no one was around, she would hold his hands. James enjoyed her company more than anything. Everyday she would come see him. She would bring him food and water, and on Sundays she would read him the Bible. James would find a flower from the grass and give it to her. No one knew of their friendship, though James did not know why they had to keep their friendship a secret from the community. It would be hard for him to understand.

At age 21, James waited for Laura like he always did. He waited for hours but Laura never showed. Whenever he heard someone walking nearby, he would say...

"Laura?"

But no one ever answered him.

Years went by, and James continued to wait for Laura. Some people would give him food and water, but he would always say...

"Laura?"

But of course, they said nothing.

The world around James had changed, but he did not notice. The park became surrounded by tall buildings, and the small community around him grew. People of different races could now be friends with whites but still, no one ever talked to James. No knew knew who he really was. Many people thought that he was just a crazy homeless man because whenever he heard someone walking nearby, he would say...

"Laura?"

At the age of 94, James Lee was still waiting in what used to be the park. One day, he heard someone walking towards him.

"Laura?"

"No sir, my name is Nathan. I'm here to do an interview."

"An interview? On what?"

"On you. I've heard that all you do is stay in this part of town all day. I'd like to ask you why that is."

"Because I promised her."

"Who?"

"Laura. I promised her that I would wait for her no matter what."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. But that doesn't mean that I should give up. 'Cause when you make a promise to someone you love, you never break it. Some things are worth waiting for kid, and this is one of them."

Nathan felt himself beginning to cry after hearing those words. James didn't know it, but Nathan was video taping him. James began to tell Nathan his whole life story, but he especially talked about Laura. Nathan was about to leave until he realized something.

"Excuse me sir, but what's your name?"

"James Lee."

James never saw Nathan again.

On his 95th birthday, it began to snow. James felt cold but still he did not move from his spot. He continued to wait for Laura. James began to wonder if all those years that he and Laura spent together meant anything to her at all. He wondered if all the years that he spent waiting for her were meaningless. He wondered if he should just give up. But he remembered his promise, a promise that he was not willing to break no matter what. So he decided to keep on waiting for Laura. Just then, James heard someone walking towards him.

"Laura?"

He felt warm, soft hands hold his.

"I'm back James."

For the first time in a long time, James Lee felt happy. He felt his heart become warm, and a smile grew upon his face.

"I knew you'd back back."

He felt her kiss upon his lips, and he gradually kissed her back. Then suddenly, he heard what sounded like a little bell, just like the one that he had as a kid. And for the first time in his life, James saw light. It was so beautiful and so warm. For the first time in many years, James felt at peace. He felt like he could finally sleep.

_On January 15, 2014, an elderly man was found sitting on a bench near executive buildings. He was confirmed by 18 year old Nathan Walker to be 95 year old James Lee. Nathan Walker showed officials a video that he made about James Lee. It was later discovered that the young girl that he knew, Laura Brookes, was taken away from South Carolina by her father after he discovered her friendship with James Lee. She married a rich business man and had five children with him. She died in 2007 three years after he husband had died. A plak was placed on the bench saying, "In Memory of James Lee, the Man Who Waited." _


End file.
